ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chamrosh
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:ColibriCategory:Zeni Notorious Monsters Notes :*Spawned by trading Floral Nectar to the ??? next to a tree at (J-10) of Mamook. ::*When checked, the ??? displays the message "A sickly-sweet fragrance pervades the air..." ::*After Chamrosh is defeated, it can be instantly spawned again by trading another Floral Nectar to the ???; There is no additional wait time. :*Estimated to have around 9,000 Hit Points. :*Has similar Evasion and Defense to a Greater Colibri, but higher Attack and Hit Points. :*Immune to stun and silence. Highly resistant, possibly immune, to paralysis. :*In addition to normal Colibri special attacks (Feather Tickle, Pecking Flurry, and Snatch Morsel), Chamrosh is able to use Wisecrack, a special ability that Charms all players in the Area of Effect. Maximum charm duration is approximately 2 minutes. ::*Chamrosh will only use Wisecrack once per battle when under 50% HP. Even if Chamrosh recovers to full HP as a result of the party being charmed, it will not use Wisecrack again upon reaching 50% HP again. ::*If the whole party is charmed, Charmrosh will go unclaimed and fly back to the ???. He will not attack the party when charm wears off. :*Shifts between two stances throughout the battle under unknown conditions (possibly purely time-based). ::*Starts out open-mouthed. During this time, it will mimic spells cast upon it like standard colibri, but instead it will attempt to use a spell one tier above what is cast on it, unless a higher tier spell does not exist for players to use. For example, casting Bio II on Chamrosh would cause it to reflect with Bio III, but a successful Gravity would simply be countered with another Gravity, since "Gravity II" does not exist. If a tier IV elemental nuke is used against Chamrosh, instead of countering with a tier V nuke, it will counter with the appropriate Ancient Magic. ::*Eventually changes to a closed-mouthed stance. At this point it stops mimicking spells, but instead will cast Tornado, Aero IV, Aeroga II, and Silencega on its own like a standard spellcasting mob. This is likely to occur following the use of Wisecrack if the fight has been progressing at a standard pace. ::*If the fight is prolonged, it can go back to the open-mouthed stance after having switched to the closed-mouth stance. ::*All of Chamrosh's spells have an instant cast time, as with all colibri. Be especially cautious of this when its mouth is closed, as its spells are capable of doing a high amount of damage in an instant. ::*Is able to mimic most Blue Magic, unlike standard colibri. (It will not mimic Self-Destruct.) :*Can be defeated by a party of 6 character at level 75. Historical Background In Persian mythology, the Chamrosh was a giant bird with the head of a dog or in some accounts, a dog with the head and wings of a bird. It roosted at the base of the soma tree (the Simurgh had its nest in the tree’s branches). When seeds fell to the ground from this tree, the Chamrosh would gather the seeds and spread them all over the Earth. Like Simurgh, Chamrosh was immortal.